Hector Salamanca
Don Hector Salamanca was a high ranking member of the Cartel with a sadistic and cruel personality but he was not without honor as he spent 17 years in prison and refused to give up anything on his employers Hector also discouraged Don Eladio from working with Gus Fring on the grounds you should never trust a South American When Hector,s nephew Leonel Wished his brother Marco dead Hector drowned Marco until Leonel punched him in the face to teach his nephew family is alll. Eladio eventually elected to receive Gus and his partner Max Arcinega at his home to discuss a deal while the deal seemed to be going fine Eladio ordered Hector to kill Max as he felt disrespected with Hector then taking the opportunity to mock Gus . despite these events Eladio allowed Gus to sell his product and began favoring him over Hector after Hector,s nephew Tuco was arrested for assaulting Mike Ehrmantraut Hector tried to pay Mike to say the gun found on Tuco actually belonged to him and promised to make Tuco apologise but got no response from Mike Hector then sent some men to intimidate Mike but he chased them off Hector then sent Marco and Leonel to threaten Mike,s daughter in law Stacy and his granddaughter Kaylee Mike decided to comply but demanded Hector up the offer Hector threatened Mike but he remained un intimidated Hector respected Mike,s courage and agreed to pay him so long as he kept his part of the deal however Mike remained angry over his family being threatened and began staking out Hector,s operations and attacked an ice cream truck driven by Ximez Lecerda who was transporting drug money for Hector and left Ximez tied up in the dessert when a good Smartitan came to help Ximez Hector shot him in the face to avoid witnesses Mike then began plotting an assassination which failed as it was unintentionally thwarted by Nacho Varga Hector later went to los pollos Hermanos threatening Gus,s employees Hector then told Gus he wanted his help to smuggle drugs but was told by Gus that his trucks didn,t have room for spare products prompting Hector to tell Gus to make room Nacho began plotting against Hector when Hector began to use his father,s business as a front. Nacho did this by switching Hector,s normal pills with doctored ones eventually leading to Hector,s heart attack and Gus deducing Nacho was responsible . Gus then took it upon himself to pay for Hector,s doctors in order to prolong his enemy,s suffering Hector was present when Tuco kidnapped Walter White and Jesse Pinkman and brought them to a hideout in the dessert after Tuco was killed by Hank Schrader Hector blamed Walt and Jesse,s betrayal of Tuco even contemplating ratting on Jesse to the DEA but ultimately decided against it Hector then sent Marco and Leonel to kill Walt to avenge Tuco but Gus protected Walt as he needed Walt to cook for him and sent Leonel and Marco to kill Hank instead but also having the hit sabotaged leading to Marco,s death and Leonel being out in hospital before he was Finished off by Mike after Jesse Killed Hector,s grandson Joquain Gus has him come on a visit to Hector taunting Hector about his entire family being dead later after Gus threatened his family Walt plotted to murder him and persuaded Hector to form an uneasy alliance to kill Gus in response to his crimes against both of their families Hector met with the DEA but have them nothing as part of Walt,s plan however this prompted Gus to visit Hector who then Blew himself up killing Gus. Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Bombers Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Drug Dealers Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Evil vs Evil